Hamelin
by Nyeron
Summary: Reto #1 del Forum Loud. Los habitantes de Hamelin ruegan al cielo un milagro para deshacerse de las ratas, para suerte de ellos un duo de musicos llego al pueblo...


**Buenas tardes, Soy Hyperion52, miembro activo del forum Loud de fanfiction y hoy les presento un oneshot en respuesta al primer reto oficial del foro. La temática es "Cuentos clásicos infantiles" y que mejor cuento para parodiar que el flautista de Hamelin, mi cuento clásico favorito, invitarlos también a visitar el foro y dicho esto solo queda dejarlos con la lectura y espero que sea de su agrado, asi sin mas...**

Hamelin

–...*Haa*

En un alejado pueblo de alemania a las orillas del río Weser se ubicaba Hamelin, una tierra bendecida con hermosas praderas, cultivos hermosos y una vista de envidia... si, era uno en un millón... lastima que no todo era perfecto.

–... ¡Malditas ratas!

En una de las viviendas se encontraba sentado un sujeto de unos cincuenta años, de cabello café un poco sucio y vistiendo ropas de la época... am quizá ¿1842? Bueno no importa, el punto es que el hombre vestía de acorde a la edad, llevaba un leve gorro en su cabeza y una chaqueta roja. Se encontraba molesto, su rostro lo decía todo, zapateaba la mesa levemente mientras contaba hasta diez. Pero no lograba calmarse.

¿La razón? Muy fácil, frente suyo en la mesa se hallaba una rata, sip, una rata. Comiendo del pan en su plato, el sucio roedor se mantenia mirando, el sujeto entrecerró los ojos y levantando un martillo le intento de matar, al quitarse sin embargo solo dejó un enorme hueco en la mesa.

–¡Tsk!...Grrr...

Gruñendo por esto se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia la despensa y de ahi saco una enorme hacha, volviendo a ver hacia el dañado mueble se encontró con que no solo volvió la misma rata, sino que vino acompañada, ahora no solo había una rata en la mesa, sino que tres.

Apretando el mango del hacha con fuerza el sujeto cargo hacia la misma, con un grito de guerra comenzó a cortar el mueble en un intento de deshacerse de la plaga, un corte a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y así, tantos fueron los ataques que ya ni veía si les estaba atinando o no.

Luego de unos cincuenta cortés después el sujeto se detuvo, jadeando y sudando por el cansancio miro hacia adelante y se encontró con que molió el mueble sin piedad, no había rastro alguno de los animales, por lo que asume que posiblemente lo había logrado, se habia desecho de ellos.

–Ufff... que livio.

Posando el hacha en su hombre sonrío de felicidad, mas no duro mucho ya que el sonido de los frascos al rasparse lo hizo voltearse y abrió la boca de par en par al ver que había doce ratas intentando abrir su frascos de comida.

–... ¡AAHHH! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Tirando el arma hacia un lado camino hacia la puerta y salio de la vivienda, con gran cólera tiró la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

–¡Alcalde!

Alguien le llamó la atención, mirando hacia su costado se la acercó un muchacho un poco más joven que él, de treinta quizá, el muchacho caminó cerca suyo con una mueca de cansancio.

–¿Que quieres Albert? – preguntó el alcalde.

–Tenemos más quejas del mercado, dicen que–

–Las ratas están aumentando en número, las casas ya no son seguras y que se están comiendo los cultivos – le terminó él con molestia – si, Albert, lo se, sé que son más y se que no podemos hacer nada.

Sujetándose las mechas de su cabello, caminó por la calles para inspeccionar el estado del lugar, era deprimente, las ratas estaban en todos lados, en todas las esquinas, antes por lo menos huían si se les acercaba alguien pero ya ni eso, salían al sol con tranquilidad, comían junto a los vagabundo y para colmos. ¡Algunos niños adoptaban algunas como mascotas! Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Suspirando deprimidamente el alcalde se sentó en una banca cerca de la fuente del parque, se llevó las manos al rostro, y pidió al cielo un milagro.

–Estas ratas son un castigo divino... – murmuraba cansado – ¡Necesitamos un milagro! – exclamó mirando al cielo.

–¿Un milagro dices? – volviendo su mirada hacia su derecha el alcalde avistó a un duo de jovenes, la primera era una chica de cabello castaño de corte pixie, vestía un traje de manga larga púrpura, pantalón y botas a juego, guantes sin dedos del mismo tono y un estuche de guitarra en sus manos; el segundo era un niño un poco más bajo que ella, de cabello blanco y de tez albina, el chico vestía un traje similar al de ella más de color naranja, en su espalda también llevaba un estuche de un instrumento musical solo que mas pequeño, saber qué era exactamente. El sujeto se quedó extrañado, con un rostro que mostraba más bien molestia que asombro se mantuvo callado, un silencio que incomodo a ambos chicos también.

–... ¿Y bien? – comentó moviendo las manos, ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás del susto pero limpiándose la garganta el chico hablo.

–*Ajem* ¿Dijo usted que necesitaba un milagro? – él acentuó – ¡Pues su dia de suerte señor! – acercándose el chico se sentó a la par del alcalde no sin antes quitar un grupo de ratas que tenía cerca, luego le aferró con uno de sus brazos – ¡Porque han llegado a Hamelin los fabulosos, los asombrosos y sobre todo confiables! ¡Músicos Luna y Lincoln Loud! – saltando en la punta de la fuente Luna llamó la atención de todos los demás aldeanos, acercándose comenzó a hablar.

–¡Pueblo de Hamelin! Hemos escuchado desde lejos que tienen una plaga de ratas, y nosotros podemos deshacernos de la misma, les propongo por lo tanto deshacernos de la plaga de ratas a cambio de la mínima suma deeeee... ¡El peso de mi hermano en oro! – termino señalando al cielo, los aldeanos se quedaron callados, el silencio reinó un par de minutos pero no duró tanto.

–... ¡Hahahaha! – estallando en risas todos, absolutamente todos incluyendo a las ratas al escuchar lo exagerado de la recompensa, a ella no le gusto esto, para nada. Linc por su parte mostraba una mueca de molestia, se subió a la fuente y sacando un silbato lo sopló con fuerza hasta que se callasen, una vez esto les miro extrañado.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–¡Pues lo que ella dice! – le comento uno de los hombres. – ¡Han venido miles de personas de diferentes lugares afirmando que pueden deshacerse de las ratas y ninguno ha pedido tantísimo dinero!

–Si, no es como si fueran a lograrlo, – comentó Albert cruzando los brazos, – No son los primeros en venir con ese cuento.

–Tsk... pues dejame decirte que SI podemos hacerlo, por eso pedimos tanto, amigo. – dijo Luna posando sus manos en su cadera.

–Ok, ok, – dijo el alcalde aun riendo un poco – les propongo esto, a juzgar por tu complexión niño, no llegas ni a pesar lo mismo que un ternero, – Luna volvió a ver a su hermano analizándolo un poco y concluyó mentalmente que tenía razón, – por lo que les ofrezco lo mismo que a cualquier ingenuo que ha venido aquí con ese numerito del milagro contra las pestes; si ustedes logran deshacerse de las ratas les daremos una bolsa de oro tan grande como la joroba de un Buey, ¿Trato?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sonriendo Luna extendió su mano.

–Trato hecho.

A lo que el alcalde le devolvió el apretón de manos, separándose Luna prosiguió a abrir su estuche, curiosos los presentes espiaron a ver lo que ahí había, una guitarra acústica de madera púrpura y cuerdas blancas, sacándola prosiguió a afinar las cuerdas, una vez terminado se alejó de ahí y Lincoln por su parte recogió el estuche.

–Miren y lloren. – dijo de manera burlona junto a los aldeanos, estos como era de esperarse le regalaron una mirada molesta al muchacho, este por su parte miraba a su hermana mayor actuar.

Luna por otro lado tomo su guitarra y acercándose a un tocón cerca de la calle principal se sentó y preparó sus dedos mágicos, calentados sus dedos la chica sujeto el mástil con la mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, debían aceptarlo, era relajante y agradable, más lo que no esperaba era que de la nada las ratas comenzaran a salir de sus escondites, de las alcantarillas, de las casas y sobre todo de los almacenes de comida. Con la boca abierta los aldeanos miraban como las ratas se reunían en torno a la chica mientras está cantaba.

 **If I could save time in a bottle**

 **The first thing that I'd like to do**

 **Is to save every day**

 **'Til eternity passes away**

 **Just to spend them with you**

Poniéndose de pie Luna continuó tocando mientras era seguida por la multa de ratas, Lincoln por su parte siguió a su hermana desde lejos.

 **If I could make days last forever**

 **If words could make wishes come true**

 **I'd save every day like a treasure and then,**

 **Again, I would spend them with you**

Luna continuó cantando hasta llegar al río Weser, ahí lo cruzó con cuidado gracias a su tamaño, mas no las ratas, no, las ratas no serían tan suertudas.

 **But there never seems to be enough time**

 **To do the things you want to do**

 **Once you find them**

 **I've looked around enough to know**

 **That you're the one I want to go**

 **Through time with**

Los pobres roedores fueron arrastrados por la corriente, algunas ratas se ahogaron mientras que las que sobrevivieron fueron jaladas por el río, Luna sin embargo no se detuvo, siguio y siguio tocando hasta que la ultima de las ratas se acercan al río y o se ahogasen o se los llevara el agua.

 **If I had a box just for wishes**

 **And dreams that had never come true**

 **The box would be empty**

 **Except for the memory**

 **Of how they were answered by you**

Terminada la canción Luna volvió a ver a los aldeanos, los mismos estaban boca abierta, nadie decía nada, el silencio se apoderó de ellos, Lincoln por su parte volvió a ver al alcalde con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tan en shock estaban que lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un balde que sostenía una señora la cual por el asombro dejó caer. Lincoln entonces se la acercó al alcalde.

–Bueno, creo que nos espera una bolsa de oro con nuestro nombre en ella.

El sujeto sin embargo les volvió a ver con una mueca de molestia, por su bocota tenía que pagar mucho oro, más de lo normal, y no podía darse el lujo.

–N-ni hablar – le comentó haciendo que ambos lo miraron confundidos – No se que hicieron, pero no les pagaré el dinero.

–Wow ¿Que? – dijo Luna retrocediendo, – ¡Usted nos prometió una bolsa de oro!

–¿Y como sabemos que ustedes no fueron los que trajeron las ratas en primer lugar y que esto no es un plan armado? – habló Albert apoyando al alcalde, este agradeció mentalmente la entrega de su ayudante.

–¡¿Un plan armado?! – ya Lincoln había perdido la paciencia – ¡No se necesita ser un genio para ver que esta plaga tiene más de treinta años de estarse cayendo!

Aun así uno a uno los aldeanos se negaban a darles su parte del trato, la terquedad del alcalde fue tal que hizo que los ciudadanos le siguieran la corriente, Luna y Lincoln se sentían ofendidos y molestos por la falta de respeto, la poca honradez de ellos.

–¡Viejo teníamos un trato! – comentó Luna acercándose.

–Uno, no me llames viejo – le tomó del cuello de la camisa, – Y dos, yo soy el alcalde y no dejare que una niñita que toca un horrible instrumento y su hermano me manden, así que... ¡Piérdete! – empujándola Luna cayó en un charco cerca de la orilla, su traje se ensucio pero por suerte su guitarra estaba intacta, las risas de los civiles no esperaron, de todos menos las mujeres, ellas miraban a Luna con lastima y poco a poco Luna se sintió avergonzada, por lo que se levantan dos y alejo de ahí corriendo, Lincoln pudo ver lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos.

–¡Luna! – trato de llamarla pero ya estaba lejos, el chico la vio desaparecerse en el camino y furioso se le volvió a la tumulta de gente, estos se asombraron levemente al ver su rostro de molestia, en definitiva era muy terrorífica para un niño de diez años.

–¡Pig undankbar! – se dejó llevar el chico dejando a todos con la boca abierta por el tono de su lenguaje, –¡Mi hermana confio en ustedes, les libró de una plaga, prácticamente les salvó la vida y así le pagan!

Las palabras del chico generaron un sentimiento de culpa en ellos, algunos, las mujeres más que todo, se sintieron mal por ello, estaban a punto de responder pero...

–La vida es asi niño, – dijo el alcalde con voz fuerte, – aprende en no confiar en nadie, eso es lo que debió hacer tu hermana.

No satisfecho con lo que dijo Lincoln escupió en el suelo frente a ellos y caminó hacia sus instrumentos.

–De acuerdo, si así es como quieren jugar, – extendió la mano y tomando su estuche lo puso en una tuca de madera, abriendola sacó un violín naranja con cuerdas negras, – Jugaremos entonces.

El hombre levantó una ceja en curiosidad ante ello, mas esto se transformó en una mueca de burla.

–¿Que vas a hacer? Ya no hay ratas y si tu instrumento hace los mismo que el de tu hermana, pierdes tu tiempo.

–¿Quien dijo que mi instrumento hechiza animales? – dijo asombrando.

–... ¿Entonces? – pregunto extrañado.

Lincoln por su parte tomó el violín y acomodandolo comenzó a tocar, la melodía fue instantáneamente reconocida por el alcalde, era la danza macabra, pero eso era lo de menos, la pregunta era ¿Qué sería lo que hechizara?

El chico siguió tocando con tranquilidad, los aldeanos estaban en expectativa para ver que hacia, si levantaba un muerto, o quizá atraiga otra plaga, pero nada parecía pasar.

–Hm.. figurate Margaret – hablo un hombre entre los aldeanos – al final fueron puras palabras ¿No? – se volvió hacia su derecha para ver a su esposa, una mujer de treinta años vestida como con ropas de la época, de cabello rojo terminado en un trenza, – …. ¿Margaret? – extrañado vio que ella no le miraba, al contrario, sus ojos eran tapados por sus cabellos, acercándose preocupado por ella extendió su mano más antes de tocar su hombro ella comenzó a caminar hacia adelante entre los demás. – ¡¿Margaret?!

Una a una, todas las mujeres comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, las niñas, las adolescentes, las madres, las ancianas, prácticamente cualquiera que pudiera transportarse ya que las bebés no lo hacían. Hasta acercarse a donde Lincoln seguía tocando, extrañados el alcalde y cada uno de los aldeanos miraban a las mujeres reunirse en torno al chico.

–¿Pero que? – entrecerrando los ojos miró con atención a la más cercana, una doncella muy hermosa con vestido rojo la cual era muy perseguida por la mayoría de ellos, sosteniendo un abanico alfrente suyo y con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos, la mujer caminó hasta estar cerca del violinista, justo ahí se detuvo y levantando su rostro lo pudo ver, – ¡No es posible!

Las pupilas de la mujer cambiaron y ya no eran puntos negros, en su lugar había un corazón rosáceo en cada ojo,acompañado de un leve rubor en su rostro la mujer se acercó a Lincoln y haciendo una reverencia comenzó a bailar alrededor suyo siendo seguida por el resto.

–¡Ahhh...! – sin saber que decir los hombre veían como las adultas bailaban alrededor del chico, le seguían más cerca las adolescentes y en cuanto a las niñas, estas se sujetaban de las manos haciendo una rueda alrededor del chico mientras reían y bailaban.

La escena se podría describir como celestial, ya que sus danzas eran suaves y hermosas, delicadas e inocente, tal y como si estuviesen viendo directamente a unas ninfas bailar en torno al dios Pan. El chico por su parte seguía centrado en su instrumento aun cuando las doncellas se acercaban y acariciaban sus mejillas y le regalaban una mirada de enamoramiento, Loud seguía tocando.

–¡E-es un hombre! – exclamó uno de ellos al caer de rodillas en el suelo, – ¡Es el más poderoso hombre que hay!

Los demás se le quedaron viendo un par de segundos para después verse entre sí y caer de rodillas también.

–¡Salve gran hombre! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras le rendían culto. Todos menos el alcalde.

–¡Jajaja! – rio de manera victoriosa el albino, – ¡Se los advertí y ahora vean el poder de la Danza de las hadas! – siguió tocando hasta que terminado en el intermedio se detuvo sin levantar el arco de las cuerdas.

Las mujeres se desmayaron más solo sus torsos, como si fueran soldados de cuerda, se desmayaron de pie dejándolos asombrados a todos, Lincoln por su parte miró al alcalde con una leve seriedad.

–¡Última oportunidad Alcalde! ¡Paguemos nuestra parte o aténgase a las consecuencias!

Los aldeanos miraron al alcalde en espera, este denoto esto y trago saliva en molestia, sudando frío pensó en que hacer, y aunque creía que aceptar pagar era lo correcto, era un hombre testarudo y tenía una reputación que proteger.

–¡Si crees que con un poco de música lograras hacer que paguemos estas muuuyyy equivocado niño!

Lincoln se limitó a levantar una ceja, francamente por la pinta que tenía el hombre no era de esperarse esa respuesta, por lo que encogiendo sus hombros le respondió.

–¡Como quiera! – se volteo a ellas las cuales aún estaban como congeladas en el tiempo, – Vámonos señoritas, este pueblo no es de buena fé.

Inmediatamente siguió tocando la melodía, pero esta vez comenzó a caminar y con él las mujeres al danzar, lentamente los aldeanos veían a las mujeres alejarse de ahí, unos tratan de detenerlas pero le era imposible, las llamadas y las súplicas entraban en odios sordos.

El alcalde por su parte miró al suelo generando una mueca de molestia, había sido engañado por el muchacho y su estúpida música. Mientras pensaba Albert le llamó la atención, volviendolo a ver le señalo la dirección por la que iva Lincoln y se quedó en shock al ver que iva rumbo al rio.

-¡!

¿No se atrevería a ahogarlas?... ¿O si? Fuese como fuese no se podía arriesgar, ¿Qué les diría a los niños? ¿Cómo explicaría que sus madres fueron ahogadas como las ratas por un simple violinista? Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre corrió a toda velocidad para detenerlo.

–¡Niño! – le llamo la atencion pero él no respondió – ¡Niño, ya basta! ¡Para ya, no lo hagas!

Resbalando en el suelo se lleno de fango, pero se levantó de inmediato, al igual que los demás intentó detener a las mujeres pero estas seguían hipnotizadas por la melodía, viendo que no lograria nada decido tragarse su orgullo y terminar esto de una buena vez.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Te pagaremos el oro! – y dicho esto Lincoln se detuvo igual que las mujeres, – Pero por favor... no las ahogues...

–... ¿Ahogarlas? – el chico les volvió a ver extrañado, casi en shock – ¡Nadie dijo que las iba a hogar!

–¡! – el hombre se puso de pie – ¡De que hablas, las estás guiando al río para ahogarlas como a las ratas!

–¿Acaso perdió la cabeza alcalde? – retrocedio el muchacho del susto.

–¡¿Entonces a dónde las llevabas muchacho?! – se le acercó furioso.

–¿Pos que no ve? – señaló molesto al tomarle de la barbilla, el alcalde se quedó boquiabierto al ver un puente en medio del río, la razón por la que no lo vio eran por estar centrado en los bailes de las mujeres, ahora sí se sentía como un idiota – ¡Les estaba guiando hacia el campo fuera del pueblo!

–¿Entonces.. – se acercó el esposo de Margaret – …no las ibas a ahogar?

–¡Claro que no! – bufo sintiéndose ofendido – soy un violinista de diez años no un psicópata.

Abriendo la boca para responder el sujeto se mantuvo viendolo, mas esto no duró mucho ya que lo que dijo era cierto, era un niño no un maniático, por lo que dejando caer sus brazos en derrota se limitó a acentuar un tanto deprimido.

–..Ugh... ¿Que.. paso aquí? – volviendo a ver el trio pudo observar como Margaret y el resto de las mujeres volvían en sí, el preocupado esposo no dudó en reaccionar.

–¡Margaret! – exclamó levantándose sobre ella. – ¡No me vuelvas a dejar! – sollozaba.

Mientras tanto la mujer estaba extrañada, parpadeando levemente volvió a mirar como el resto recibía las mismas llamadas y reacciones, mirando a su alrededor Margaret pudo ver a Lincoln cerca de ellos, por lo que mirándolo volvió a cuestionar.

–Disculpa pero.. ¿Que paso aquí?

Lincoln (el cual estaba sentado en una piedra ahí cerca) al escuchar que le dirigían la palabra cambio su expresión a una de tristeza y melancolía.

–Oh.. bueno señora... – suspiró tristemente –... tan solo le estaba contando a usted y sus amigas la difícil situación que sufrimos mi hermana y yo, y como trabajamos durante mucho tiempo para perfeccionar nuestras técnicas musicales con la esperanza de obtener dinero para ayudar a nuestros padres, pero ahora... ya ni se si valio la pena eso. – término una vez más triste mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus palmas.

La mujer se le quedo viendo un par de segundos para después cambiar su gesto al de uno de enojo.

–¡BERGEN! – le gritó con fuerza a su esposo haciendo que este retrocediera del susto, – ¡Este jovencito y su hermana son un milagro enviado de Dios, nos ha librado de un castigo divino y ustedes se niegan a darles lo que merecen, sin mencionar que hirieron los sentimientos de la niña! – reclamo con molestia.

–Pe-pero Margaret – trato de razonar.

–¡Nada de peros! – comentó la hermosa mujer de hace un rato uniéndose a la conversación, – ¡Estos niños trabajan para conseguir comida y ustedes como siempre orgullosos se niegan a pagarles! – se acercó a Lincoln y lo abrazó con fuerza, – ¡Pobres criaturas de Dios! ¿Porque les tocó encontrarse con nuestros hombres?

Si hace un rato envidiaban a Lincoln ahora lo odiaban a muerte, cualquiera de ellos daría lo que fuera por recibir los mimos que ella le estaba dando al albino en esos momentos, el mismo por su parte seguía con su rostro triste para continuar con el juego.

–¿A si? – comentó el alcalde serio – ¡Pues no podemos pagarles porque no tenemos dinero!

–¿Pero alcalde? – interrumpió Albert cerca suyo – ¿Que hay de sus reservas personales?

El mismo le tapo la boca con fuerza, mas fue tarde, las mujeres cruzadas de brazos miraban al alcalde con una fulminante mirada.

–¿Conque sí eh? – a continuación Margaret le tomó del cuello de la camisa y con una voz maligna le hablo. – **¡Escúchame bien anciano, oh les pagas a los niños o te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol! ¿Quedó claro?**

* * *

Sudando frío el hombre tragó saliva y prosiguiendo a abrir la boca hablo...

Fuera del pueblo en una humilde posada se hallaba Luna sentada en una de las mesas, alfrente suyo una taza con café y un plato con pan, dicho parecía estar frío ya que no emanaba el vapor de cuando se sirven, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba Luna ahi, pero aun más importante era su estado, se encontraba triste y deprimida al enterrar su cabeza en sus brazos encima de la mesa. Una silueta entró al lugar y acercándose a Luna le tapeteo el hombro.

Volviéndose se encontró con un sonriente Lincoln.

–¿Lincoln? – pregunto ella extrañada, – ¿Donde estabas?

–Ven, sígueme. – tomándole de la muñeca la llevo hacia afuera al salir se asombro al ver al pueblo reunido al frente de ellos, pero su asombro fue más al ver al alcalde con dicha bolsa de oro dentro de una carretilla, después de todo lo prometido era demasiado pesado.

–¡!...

El mencionado traía un par de vendas en la frente y los brazos, Luna extrañada se cuestiono acerca de qué pudo haberle causado ello, pero esto fue interrumpido por el sujeto.

–*Ajem* ¡Luna Loud! – se acercó a ella – Por haber librado a Hamelin de la plaga de ratas, le entregó la recompensa prometida, una bolsa de oro tan grande como la joroba de un Buey.

–¡! ¿E-es en serio? – le miró incrédula a lo que este acentuó, – Gracias... pero.. ¿Que le paso?

–... Yo am... tuve una plática con el sindicato de mujeres. – respondió nervioso, Luna por su parte miró la enorme bolsa de oro y no pudo evitar dar un salto de alegría por ello. Una vez terminado intentó levantarla pero le era imposible, viendo esto el hombre volvió a platicar.

–Si quiere puedes llevarte la carretilla Niña.

–¿Seguro? – le volvió a hablar curiosa.

–Si, si, como quieras. – trato de terminar la conversación rápidamente, se preparaba para irse, pero fue detenido por Margaret la cual le miro aun mas molesta. –...¡Ah sí! – volviéndose continuo – Quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro eterno agradecimiento y si volviese a atacarnos una plaga de ratas, volveremos a recurrir a sus servicios y le pagaremos claro está.

–¡No se preocupen! – exclamó contenta – ¡Si vuelven a molestarlos las ratas, cuenten conmigo bro!

Acentuando prosiguieron a irse, una vez idos todos Luna volvió a ver a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Que? – preguntó Lincoln confundido.

–¿Usaste tu violín no? – le pregunto ella.

–... Puede. – comentó mirando hacia otro lado, de pronto Luna le da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porque? – cuestiono sobándose un poco.

–Eso Linc es por usar tu Violín, recuerda que todavía no lo manejas bien, imaginate lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras terminado tu canción. Tendrías a una multa de mujeres que te harían caso sin dudar.

–Pero no lo hice Luna, y eso es lo que importa. – dijo orgullos.

–Lo se. – le respondió y agachándose le dio un cariñoso abrazo – Gracias Bro.

–Cuando quieras Lu. – dijo al devolver el gesto, separándose los chicos partieron de ahí, llevando Lincoln los instrumentos y Luna por su parte jalando la carretilla.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde podemos ir ahora Linc? – le miro de lado.

–... Bueno. ¿Que tal Cheshire? – volvió a verla el chico.

–¿Cheshire? ¿Que hay en Cheshire?

–Dicen que el puerto está tan lleno de Ratones que los gatos sonríen a más no poder. – comentó.

Acentuando en silencio hermana y hermano continuaron en silencio por el camino iluminados por el amanecer.

 _Y la moraleja niñas y niños es... Nunca faltes tu palabra a un músico mágico que pueda atraer con sus melodías a Ratones, sobre todo si tiene un hermano que también sea músico ya que podría hechizar a sus mujeres y quedarse con ellas para el resto de la eternidad..._

 _…..¿Espera que?_


End file.
